Jealousy is a GreenHaired Monster
by xChiorox
Summary: Its been a year after Total Drama World Tour and Chris is hosting a reunion for all of his former campers. But, within all the fun, love and jealousy will get involved. Cody POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm **back** :D and after so long of being gone. Yes, I know it has been FOREVER but things happened :3 I have a little sister now. And, I'm almost done with my senior year of high school. AWESOME! Anyways, to all of my readers, I am terribly sorry. So, in return, I am here to deliver you all this wonderful story! OMG!**

**First off, this is a request from someone that I promised to do a long time ago. And, when I say long time ago, I mean December. WOW! Yeah, I know. I've been slacking… Lol, don't judge me!**

**Lol anyways, time to get serious. This story is for a good fan, whom I'm sorry I've let down for taking so long to write. I dedicate this story to you, Cody Likes Cookies, and hope you enjoy it. **

**Now, let the wonderful story BEGIN!..**

**Jealously is a Green-Haired Monster… Enjoy!**

**XXX**

_Dear Cody,_

_We are hosting the first annual TOTAL DRAMA REUNION! And would just love to have you join us. We are hosting the party at my wonderful suit at the Beverly Hills Tipton Hotel! Your Airline has been paid for, meaning you cannot refuse our offer, and will be flying out June 18. Can't wait for us to see one another again!_

_Sincerely, your Host,_

_Chris McLean_

Cody's teal blue eyes scanned the letter, reading it thoroughly. It was hard to tell whether or not Chris had actually written it for him solely, or just sent copies to the old crew, changing the names last minute. Deciding that it really didn't matter which one it was, he let the paper float slowly down to the floor. A reunion. Now, wasn't that interesting. It's only been a year and yet, Chris missed them so much that he's throwing this party. And in Beverly Hills. The Beverly Hills. Located in Los Angeles, California. He had never been to California, but had heard that it was very hot. That didn't sound too appealing, but the thought of beaches sounded too good to pass up.

"Cody, hurry up! We're going to be late!" His father yelled, honking the car horn. Cody had been sitting peacefully in his room, not realizing the time. It was June 10th, his uncles birthday. The man was turning 40 and believed that the number should be celebrated.

"Coming!" Cody shouted out of the window to his parents, then coiled back inside his room and looked at the paper once more. The plane was paid for, meaning that if he didn't go, he would feel guilty. Then, knowing Chris, he would send Chef to come after him. That though alone was able to send shivers down his spine. Realizing that this little debate wouldn't get him anywhere, he decided to give it a rest and place the paper on his desk and run out the house before his father could get any worse.

**XXX**

"Have fun!"

Cody smiled at his mother, even though he was afar. "I will!" He shouted back to her, waving. He was waiting in line to cross the security in the Airline before boarding the plane to head off to Southern California. He was so excited that he didn't realize that the person in front of him had already passed. Crossing through, he turned and waved once more to his mom before leaving her view of sight.

It was June 18th, 7am in the morning, and too early to be walking around during summer. And yet, knowing that he was getting closer to seeing the gang made the day better and better. He was giddy by the time he handed his ticket over and boarded the plane. Once sitting in his seat, a window seat, he turned to his neighbor and smiled. The man was light blond with glasses. His hair was shaggy and he had the skin that maybe, just maybe, he tans. His eyes were a light emerald green and he seemed to be tall.

"Hello, my name is Cody. Are you visiting California as well?" Cody asked, trying to make small talk. If he was going to sit in this plane for a few hours, might as well get comfortable, right?

The man looked over and smiled. "My name is Dr. Taylor. It's nice meeting you. No, I'm not visiting, I'm going home. Are you visiting?"

Cody nodded, explaining his situation to Dr. Taylor. He soon found out that the Dr was actually a real Doctor that worked in the ICU and that he had just finished medical school and was taking a small vacation in Canada, but was now coming home to work. Once the ride was over, the two went their separate ways, talking about how they would both enjoy meeting once again. While walking around the building, Cody finally found Chef holding a sign that spelled **CODY ANDERSON**.

"Hey man, you Cody?" Chef asked him, looking suspicious.

Confused, Cody nodded slowly. "Yeah. It's me, Chef," He said. He knew a year could do a big change to someone's physical outlook, but he didn't look too different, did he? Shrugging it off, he followed Chef towards a sleek black Dodge car. Cody whistled. "Nice man. How long have you had that?" He asked.

"It's a rental," Chef said in a voice that easily read 'shut up,' which Cody obliged. After some time of driving, Chef finally pulled up into a nice parking lot next to a building that seemed to have 40 stories, maybe more.

Getting out of the car, Cody gawked up in awe as the building seemed to be able to reach the heavens above. It was the biggest building he had ever seen, and he's been to some pretty big places. TDWT for example. If nothing had happened to move him from his spot, he might not have moved at all. But, thankfully, Chef gave him a light push, forcing him down to the floor, hard, waking him from his amazement from the building. "Chris is hosting his party HERE?" Cody asked, amazed and slightly annoyed.

"Yep. He decided to actually spend his money," Chef groaned, rolling his eyes.

Once the two had gone through the doors and into the lobby, Cody's amazement and gawky aweness came back as he looked everywhere, from the high ceiling and chandelier to the wonderful architecture and the beige and gold shine from the furniture and carpet. It was amazing, obviously a five star hotel. This made him even giddier, knowing that he'll be spending the next few days with his friends inside a five star hotel. It was all so amazing. He couldn't wait to see everyone. "This is going to be great! I just know it!" Cody mumbled to himself, getting a weird look from Chef, who soon shook it off and walked to the front desk.

"CODY! OHMYGOSH!" A crazy voice came, causing Cody to turn around to see Sierra just before she attacked him in a hug. "This is going to be the BEST DAY EVER!" She cried out to the heavens, causing everyone to look at her momentarily before rolling their eyes and going back to what they had been doing.

"Sierra, stop! You're not allowed to touch me! Courts orders!" Cody cried out at her, being suffocated in the hug. Once TDWT was over, Sierra stalked him until his parents had it and forced Cody to get a restraining order against her, which he was happy to do. Now, whenever Sierra gets to close, let alone touch him, she could legally be arrested. Cody didn't want that, but he also didn't want her touching him. So, instead, he decided to constantly warn her whenever she would 'forget.'

This made her let go, frowning. "Aww, come one Codykins. You know you want it," She smiled, giving him 'love struck' eyes.

Cody gulped but, thankfully, was saved when he heard his name being called. Turning around, smiling to greet whoever was there, he came face to face with his love, Gwen. Cody's chest tightened, feeling hot. His eyes widened slightly and his hands started to feel clammy. A lump formed in his throat as his mouth went dry and the only word that he could possibly produce in his mind was "Gwen." Now he knew. Now he finally knew the sole reason for him coming. It was her. She made his world spin, his heart beat, and his lungs breath. She was his reason, and he needed to feel it all once again. Love. Pure ecstasy-filled love pumped through him as he looked into her wonderful, beautiful dark eyes.

"Hey, squirt, she's talking to you!" Another voice came through. One that had venom within every syllable.

Duncan. Duncan was there, and he was next to Gwen. No, not next to her, he was with her. Their hands holding. The look of protection was in his eyes. It all came back. She wasn't single. She was with that punk. That punk who probably didn't even know how to say the three words "I love you," like Cody can. The punk that probably didn't even care about her. The one that was probably only using her, like how he used Courtney. And yet, she's still with him. Still holding his hand. Still having the look of love in her eyes whenever she looked up at her boyfriend.

Soon, another emotion filled him. This wasn't like the pure love that made him warm and bliss filled. No, this was something different. Something worse and wrong. Very wrong. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. His chest constricting with pain and sorrow. His legs feeling like jelly and his stomach did flips. In this very moment, Cody knew that the time he was here, he would not be happy. That this trip was a mistake. That this was going to plainly suck. He knew it, deep in his gut. He felt it. Yes, the feeling was wrong, and yet, this was also something he had felt many times. This was…

… Jealousy…

**XXX**

**Thank you all for this. I enjoyed writing this very much. I plan on making this a chapter fanfict. And yes, I'll finish it!**

**R&R Please! Thank you all. Loves ya!**

**Chi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews. I enjoyed reading them. I hope that you all enjoy chapter 2 as much as you enjoyed chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Cody leaned against the wall in the elevator. He wasn't able to say anything to Gwen when she called him. The only thing that he was able to process after that little incident was 'Duncan' and how horrible it was for him to be here. Even if he wanted to talk to Gwen, there would have been no way of it happening. Soon after she tried to get his attention, Courtney got involved, which made everything worse. Chef had to break up the fight and make sure everyone else wasn't going to jump in. And soon after, Chris finally showed up to give everyone their assorted rooms. Two people per room, and it was same sex, thank god! Knowing Sierra, she would have convinced Chris to be with him if it wasn't. Heck, she still tried to convince Chris. But, luckily, rules are rules, and he denied her. While in the pleas, though, Cody escaped the group with his room key and headed for the elevator. That's where he is now, leaning against the wall, hating the little elevator tune that's always played, and looking at the small circular bright number, floor 27. Thank god for elevators.

Once he reached the floor the doors opened wide to show a silent corridor. Walking out, he looked both ways, getting a weird feeling in his gut. It had reminded him of the shining and expected two little girls to pop out of nowhere (1). Thankfully, he reached his room with no disturbance and entered the suit, surprised at how amazing it was. It was big, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It looked like a fancy apartment, not a hotel room. It had the same color texture as the lobby, gold and calming, just the way Cody liked it. Going into one of the rooms he found a queen bed covered in white sheets with multiple pillows, a TV, dresser, its own balcony. The room literally had everything. Everything but its own game system which, luckily, he brought. Deciding that unpacking was most important, he did that.

While opening his second suitcase, which has his pants and his computer, the main door opened and closed, revealing that whoever he was sharing the suit with was here. He heard the footsteps wonder around and realized that this person must be either small, or thin.

"Hmm… Interesting layout. It'll do," The voice said in a slight snobby manner. Cody grinned from ear to ear, knowing exactly who he was rooming with, and was completely pleased. He walked out of his room to see if he was right and was greeted with a bored expression from none other than Noah.

"Hey buddy," Cody greeted happily.

"Call me 'buddy' again and you're dead," Noah said, expression still bored. "So, I'm guessing that's your room then?" He asked, pointing at the room that Cody had just exited from.

"Yep. Oh, I brought some games if you would like to play with me later," Cody offered, smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds so appealing," Noah said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But, I brought some books I wouldn't mind reading," He said, heading for his room.

Cody stood there, dumbfounded. "Uh, yeah. I'll set it up later then for us to play," He called after him, wondering why one of his closest friend was acting so bored. Shrugging it off, he headed back to his room where he continued to unpack.

[10 minutes later]

Cody and Noah were sitting on the couch, controller in hand, as they were watching the screen of the suits TV. BlazBlue was on and both boys looked to be very interested in the fight. Cody was playing as Jin while Noah was Hazuma. Eventually, though, Cody won the game.

"This is what I was missing?" Noah asked, placing the controller down.

"Yep. Going to forget about those books now?" Cody asked, grinning happily.

"No. Books are still my first love. But, this is interesting enough to play again, but later. If we don't hurry we're going to be late. And we all know how Chris gets," both boys shuttered.

"Where are we going?" Cody asked, confused.

"Guessing you either weren't around or weren't paying attention. Chris told everyone that he wanted to have a dinner with us. One that didn't involve Chef's cooking."

"Oh… What restaurant?"

"I don't know, it's near the first floor. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be in the shower," and with that, Noah left the room for the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"That was fun," Cody mumbled to himself, shutting off the system and TV. While Noah was taking his shower, Cody decided to take a quick peak around floor 27. Taking his key, he headed out the door and locked it behind him. The walls were the same color as everything else, with soothing pictures on the wall, a vase with flower could be seen every now and then. Walking around, he noticed that everything looked the same, as if each corridor was the same, just different numbers on the door.

As he took a sharp turn from one corridor to another, he bumped into someone, causing him to fall on the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry Cody!"

Cody's eyes opened wide as he looked up at his love, Gwen. He blushed, grabbing her hand that was extended downwards for him. "It's ok," he said once he was on his feet again. "What are you doing wondering the halls?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same," Gwen said, crossing her arms, smiling.

Blushing, he nodded. "I was taking a look around while Noah got ready," He confessed. "Everything looks the same."

"Yeah, kind of creepy," she replied. "So, I see you're different," she pointed out.

"Different?" He asked, confused. He didn't feel different, nor did he look different… Well, not to him. What had changed about him?

"Yeah, you're taller. And you're not lanky like how you used to be," she smiled. "Pretty handsome if I say so myself," she winked, making him blush.

"T-thank you," he stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

"No problem. Anyways, I guess I should get ready as well. LeShawna isn't going to be happy when she finds out I'm not there," she laughed softly. "It's nice seeing you again."

"You too," He smiled before they parted ways.

Back inside his suit he noted that Noah was still in the shower. Rolling his eyes, he decided to check out his balcony. The view was amazing. Hollywood hills were visible along with the Hollywood sign. There were many different fancy houses in the area, along with palm trees. Looking down, he saw the chauffer opening a door to a black convertible masseratti, causing Cody to whistle. As he watched the car, wondering who was behind the wheel, he noticed a familiar person.

"Taylor?" Cody asked softly to himself, eyes watching the man who walked into the building with a suitcase. Leaning back, Cody pondered on what was happening. This man, Dr. Taylor, had said that he lived here in California. And yet, he was walking inside the Tipton Hotel as if he was a guest. Something didn't seem right.

Cody was deep in thought when there was a knock at his door, scaring him half to death. "Cody, are you in there?" Noah's voice came in through the door.

"Yeah," Cody replied, trying to calm his heart.

"I've been calling you. Hurry up, or we'll be late," Noah said before he retreated back into his room, closing the door. Rolling his eyes, Cody hopped into the shower, pushing the matter of Dr. Taylor into the back of his mind.

**XXX**

**Hey guys. Thank you for the replies. I know it seems a little slow now, but trust me, it'll get better.**

**Keep reading! Love ya guys!**

**Peace!**

**~Chi**


End file.
